Chapter 659
Chapter 659 is titled "About My Torso". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 41 - "Sabaody Archipelago - The Fallen Slave-trader Disco". Short Summary While Smoker and the other Marines reach Punk Hazard, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin figure out a way to cross the river. However, one of the centaurs they defeated previously started to attack them and calls to his boss that was on the other side of the island. Inside the laboratory, Nami and Chopper proceeds to escape with the children while Sanji and Franky hold the enemies off. Meanwhile, near the Thousand Sunny, Brook fights the torso of the samurai, but runs away in fright. At PH-006, Smoker finally reaches the building and rings the doorbell. The Marines, ready for a fight, are suddenly left with a shocked expression on their faces when Trafalgar Law, now a Shichibukai, answers the door. Long Summary As a volcano erupts, the Marines observe the fiery and chilly landscape around them and comment how being on this island gives them the feeling as though that Akainu and Aokiji are glaring at them. They shoot down a block of ice with their cannons and are astounded to see, as Smoker has gathered, there was a river route behind the ice. Smoker merely states that if they have had paid attention to the sea currents the river would've been obvious. He continues to say it is more of a problem if the ice was natural or man-made, which prompts his crew to once more comment that there would be no possible method of anyone living on the gas-ridden island. Tashigi says that the voice on the signal definitely mentioned this island which makes the crew laugh and state there is no way since even a Den Den Mushi would die. She orders them to shoot the next ice block if they have time to laugh. The crew realizes that there is another giant ice block and promptly works to shooting at it. On the burning half of Punk Hazard, Luffy and Usopp have met with a very violent wind. Robin remarks that it is due to the temperature difference of the island which meets in the center of the lake they are currently standing at the edge of. As they wonder how they are going to cross the lake which is half frozen and half burning, Zoro mentions that it might actually be a quite good temperature to swim since he worked up a sweat. Usopp yells at him not to be ridiculous and Luffy agrees since he and Robin cannot swim. This has Robin think of an image of her and Luffy being carried across the backs of Usopp and Zoro, respectively. Usopp yells at Luffy, saying they aren't going to swim carrying them across. He takes charge and implements his special "Green Star: Boaty Banana" and "Uchiwa Grass" attacks. A boat that looks like a banana appears much to the delight of Luffy and Zoro, while Usopp explains that the Uchiwa grass will be their oars. Robin comments how wonderful his seeds are, which starts Usopp off on a long winded boast about his dangerous past on Boin Archipelago, during which the rest of the members board the boat. Luffy sits at the front of the boat (on the stem of the banana) and says for them to go to the "Land of the Shaved Ice". Usopp gets mad at him for not rowing while Zoro comments on the boiling water while Robin observes them smiling. While rowing through a strong head wind, they hear a voice from the shore behind them telling them to wait. A rock comes flying at them and Zoro recognizes the attacker as the centaur from before. Luffy immediately asks again if the centaur wanted to join his crew after all, prompting Usopp and Zoro to yell at him to stop his habit of inviting strange creatures to the crew. The centuar blows a horn and then yells out to the other side of the lake that the intruders are heading towards there and requests to the Boss to finish them off. Usopp wonders if it was the Boss that was being mentioned on the Den Den Mushi. Robin comments that something is appearing on the other side. A huge shadow with many centaur shadows is vaguely seen on the shore. As Luffy and group wonder if the huge shadow is the Boss, Usopp states that if the emergency signal was meant to reach the Boss there would not be any reason for him to want to hurt them. However, the shadows see Zoro and his katanas and mistakenly assume that he must be the samurai that has cut down their friends. Within the former research institution of Dr. Vegapunk on the Ice lands, Nami and Chopper are currently leading the children away with them. Chopper encourages the children to run if they want to escape, which prompts Nami to comment that Chopper is in high spirits. Chopper says since Sanji left them to him, he will do his best like a man to protect them. Nami wonders where they should run to and Chopper tells her to figure that out. Inside the institution's Biscuits Room, Franky uses his Weapons Left to knock over a bunch of enemies clad in hazard suits. They yell that he has weapons built into his body and must be the person who took down the door. They order for the poison gas to be loaded since the children were no longer in the room. Sanji kicks the mask off the speaker saying they should take those masks off and share the gas with them. He promptly goes on a hop rampage attack as he jumps on the heads of all the enemies destroying their gas masks and air tanks. This prevents them from releasing the gas shots and also reveals, to Sanji's surprise, that they all have horns on their heads. Sanji wonders if they are sheep. At this time for some reason, the samurai's head they bought with them also seems to be out of breath fighting. Franky asks him what he's doing and the samurai says that this guy is no easy feat. Franky is confused and the head explains it's his torso. In front of the research institution PH-006 where the Thousand Sunny was docked, Brook encounters a torso, and asks why it doesn't have a head or legs, but gets no answer and gets into a duel with it. Brook explains all he wanted to do was make a few snowmen while he waits for the others but the torso strengthens his attacks using his arm power to now even jump at Brook. Brook exclaims that it is too scary and wonders if its a ghost. While yelling that its scary, Brook counters with his attack Aubade Coup Droit, which the torso dodges. The torso counters with the Two-Sword fighting style, which Brook ducks away from. Brook, now angry, yells at the torso and asks why he's fighting him and requests him to stop. He promptly runs away while yelling that it's scary and gross. Inside the same research facility, one of the hazard suit wearing members reports to his master that the warship is currently breaking through the ice with their cannons and advancing towards the island. The Master, currently running through a bunch of laboratory equipment, replies that they must have some kind of conviction to keep coming this far. The member states that it is Smoker from G-5 and they will soon arrive. The liquid Master calls Smoker a "troublesome guy" and orders to hide all the ships laying at the front. The member asks how they should respond. The Master replies that no one should even be here so make sure they aren't found and he will not come out either. The member realizes something while the Master does not answer his suspicions. Smoker has reached the front of the research institution PH-006 and is calming ringing the buzzer for the door. His crew around him are amazed at the fact that there really wasn't any gas on the island and wonder where the gas from before came from. Smoker tells them it was probably done by someone who did not want them there. The crew says they could just shoot the door down with the cannon and tells Smoker to stop politely pressing the buzzer already. They get riled up and excited and start yelling that no one is allowed to enter this island and they will arrest them whomever they are flaunting their marine status. Suddenly the door is opened and standing there is the now royal Shichibukai, the pirate Trafalgar Law, with a former bounty of 440,000,000. He calmly leans against the door and asks what business the White Hunter has at his vacation house. His appearance sends all of Smoker's crew running back except Smoker and Tashigi. They yell with surprise why Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, is there. They beg Smoker to leave because they do not want to be involved someone so insane, that he sent the hearts of 100 pirates to headquarters in order to become one of the Shichibukai. Smoker tells Law the island is off limits to even those concerned with the government, to which Law retorts that this also includes Smoker. Quick References Chapter Notes * Disco appears for the first time since the timeskip. He has a grudge against Luffy, Kid, and Law for destroying his Human Auction business. He also seems to hold a grudge against a fourth criminal who is likely Rayleigh. ** Even not fully shown, Rayleigh, Kid and Law's bounty posters are seen for the first time. * Usopp reveals two new Pop Greens: Boaty Banana and Uchiwa Grass. * After seeing Zoro's katanas, the centaur's boss mistakes Zoro for the samurai who was slaying their comrades. * Franky uses an enhanced version of Weapons Left for the first time after timeskip. * It is revealed that the Burning Lands are on the south-west side of Punk Hazard while the Ice Lands are on the north-east side. * The samurai's torso is shown fighting Brook using a two-sword fighting style. * A much stronger version of Brook's Aubade Coup Droit is seen. * All the mysterious masked people appear to have ram horns. * Smoker has reached Vegapunk's old lab. * Trafalgar Law appears for the first time after the timeskip; he now has the position of Shichibukai, which he obtained after sending the hearts of 100 pirates to Marine Headquarters. His bounty is also revealed to have increased to 440,000,000 before he obtained the position. * According to Law, PH-006 is his vacation house. Characters : new introduction Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 659 de:Dōtai no Hanashi es:Capítulo 659 it:Capitolo 659